Preman
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/AU/Sand Siblings!/ Temy, Kanky, and Gary! Tiga preman bersaudara beraksi! Warning: OOC! Bahasa tidak baku. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, Kekerasan?**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Abstrak?**

**Don't like, don't read! I've warned you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preman**

**By**

**Billaster**

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan mulusnya memasuki arena parkir Konoha High School. Pemandangan tersebut berhasil mencuri perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang berada di arena tersebut. Dan jeng jeng jeng! Pintu mobil pun terbuka! Mari kita lihat ada siapa saja yang ada dibalik pintu mobil tersebut.

Dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka terlihatlah kaki jenjang yang terekspos. Membuat para siswa berdebar. Semua orang pasti tahu bahwa itu perempuan. Dan ternyata benar! Seorang perempuan cantik nan menawan keluar dari balik pintu mobil. Rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir empat. Memakai kacamata minus. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya bukan hanya seorang yang ada di dalam mobil mewah tadi.

Dari balik pintu tersebut, muncul lagi kaki yang diyakini bahwa itu adalah laki-laki dikarenakan kaki itu tertutup sebuah kain yang dinamakan celana panjang alias seragam sekolah khas murid laki-laki/halah/ Dan jeng jeng jeng! Itu murid laki-laki. Keluarlah seorang pemuda yang berpostur tegap dan tinggi. Memakai kacamata minus juga. Sebagian siswi mendesah kecewa, karena ternyata pemuda yang mereka lihat bukan seperti pangeran berkuda yang mereka harapkan. Tapi kekecewaan para siswi tak berlangsung lama setelah melihat kaki lain lagi di balik pintu mobil tersebut.

Orang ketiga di dalam mobil yang masih sama itu pun menampakkan dirinya. Keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah, bertubuh pendek dan dengan tato ai di dahinya dan tak ketinggalan juga kacamata minus yang bertengger dihidungnya. Lagi-lagi para siswi mendesah kecewa. Para siswa pun juga ikutan mendesah kecewa.

_Cantik sih cantik!_

_Keren sih keren!_

_Ganteng sih ganteng!_

**TAPI CULUN!**

Dan para siswa dan siswi yang dilanda kekecewaan itupun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua pemuda dan satu perempuan yang sedang memandang pemandangan gedung sekolah didepan mereka. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi ini Konoha High School?"

"Wah wah, tidak buruk juga ya"

"Begitulah. Ayo masuk"

* * *

"Perkenalkan namaku Sabakuno Temari siswi pindahan dari Suna High School"

Hening.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah bisikan-bisikan yang menyebar di seluruh ruang kelas tahun akhir tersebut.

_"Itu si murid baru yang tadi naik limousin itu kan?"_

_"Sok kecakepan"_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita beri 'salam' seperti biasa kepada anak baru?"_

_"Tentu saja"_

Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar. Namun mencurigakan...

* * *

"Aku Sabakuno Kankuro, pindahan dari Suna High School"

Situasi di ruang kelas tahun kedua pun, tak beda dari ruang kelas tahun akhir. Mulanya hening, sesudahnya desas desus mencurigakan pun menyapa telinga Kankuro.

_"Keh. Orang kaya"_

_"Kelihatan pecundang"_

_"Kita kerjai dia"_

_"Sudah pasti"_

Sudut bibir Kankuro tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Bukan lebih tepatnya seringaian...

* * *

"Gaara. Sabakuno Gaara dari Suna"

Situasi di ruang kelas tahun pertama ini pun juga sama dengan situasi di ruang kelas Temari dan Kankuro. Hening dulu, terus bisik-bisik tetangga.

_"Mukanya belagu"_

_"Culun. Pendek. Pecundang"_

_"Pasti anak manja"_

_"Tindas. Kita beri pelajaran"_

_"Sip"_

Gaara mendelik. Memberikan tatapan membunuh yang berhasil membuat para siswa dan siswi diruangan itu bergidik ngeri

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba. Tiga bersaudara tersebut, menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dikantin bersama-sama.

"Gaara, Kankuro, bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" Si pirang kuncir empat membuka percakapan.

Gaara dan Kankuro hanya mengangkat bahu mereka. Kemudian Kankuro pun buka suara, "Lo sendiri gimana?"

Temari tertawa kecil. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gue menunggu kejutan hari ini"

Gaara menyeringai. "Masih, seperti biasa, Sist?" Mengingat sesuatu, raut wajah Gaara pun berubah suram, "Sial, lagi-lagi gue dibilang pendek"

Tawa Kankuro dan Temari pun meledak.

"Gaara adik gue yang paling manis, itu kan kenyataan" ucap Temari. Gaara mendelik, memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada kakak perempuannya itu yang berhasil diabaikan begitu saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Bener tuh, Bro, makanya rajin-rajin minum susu. Kalau tidur jangan begadang mulu, liat tuh mata udah kaya panda" sambung Kankuro gak nyambung.

"DIAM" Gaara murka. "Sist, gue gak manis! Bro, lo tuh gak nyambung tau. Dan jangan bawa-bawa panda!"

"Sensi banget lo, Bro" Kankuro berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput jusnya seraya menggumam, "Well, Bro, Sist, seperti biasa. Bukan kita yang yang akan mendapatkan kejutan, tapi kita yang dengan senang hati akan memberi mereka kejutan"

"Mereka udah salah pilih target" Gaara menyeringai.

Temari mengangguk, "Rumah sakit bakal penuh nih"

Dan tiga bersaudara itu pun tertawa laknat bersama-sama.

* * *

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Para siswa dan siswi pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sama dengan Temari yang kini hendak pulang. Namun dihadang oleh para siswi, membuat Temari yang hendak keluar tadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh anak baru, jangan sok kecakepan deh"

"Murid baru culun kaya lo tuh harus kita-kita ospek dulu"

"Oh teman-teman, apa mau kalian?" Temari pun memasang wajah memelas.

Segerombolan siswi itu pun menyeringai. Tertawa penuh kemenangan.

_DUAK_

Tawa itu luntur. Berganti rintihan kesakitan.

"Minggir. Gue mau lewat!"

Temari berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Membuat para siswa dan siswi sekelas Temari yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terbengong-bengong.

"Kurang ajar. Kejar dia!"

* * *

"Oi, orang kaya. Serahin semua duit lo" Segerombolan anak kelas XI mengerubungi Kankuro di mejanya.

"Gue gak punya" Kankuro hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Hoooo... Berani ya sama kita?"

Kankuro hanya diam saja kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan kelas. Namun seseorang menarik seragamnya.

"Mau kabur-"

_DUAK DUAK_

"Gue bilang. Gue. Gak. Punya" Dengan santai, Kankuro meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Sialan tuh anak, ayo kejar!"

* * *

"Eh cupu"

"..."

"Woy anak manja"

"..."

"Pendek!"

"..."

"ANAK PANDA"

BRAKKK

Gaara menggebrak mejanya. "Siapa yang panda?" tanyanya.

Segerombolan anak lelaki didepannya pun tertawa, "Siapa? Ya elo lah"

_DUAK DUAK DUAK_

"Ngaca. Siapa yang panda sekarang" Gaara berlalu. Meninggalkan murid-murid tersebut dengan lebam-lebam di wajah mereka.

"Sialan. Kasih pelajaran tambahan!"

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari berdiri tepat didepan mobil mewah mereka. Didepannya setumpuk anak manusia berhasil mereka lumpuhkan.

Temari menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

Kankuro menyeringai lebar.

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Well, sepertinya kita berlebihan" Gaara meletakkan satu kakinya di atas kepala salah satu korban kekerasannya tersebut.

"No, no, siapa suruh mereka cari gara-gara?" Kankuro mengangkat bahunya.

"Kanky, Gary, Let's go home. Tangan gue pegel abis ngehajar mereka semua" Temari menggeretakan tangannya dan melemaskan lehernya, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mewah mereka.

"Oke, Temy" Sahut Gaara dan Kankuro bersamaan seraya mengikuti kakak mereka memasuki mobil tersebut.

...

Sekarang di Konoha High School, siapa sih yang gak kenal sama tiga preman bersaudara ini?

Semuanya pasti tahu! Kalau gak percaya, coba tanya satu-satu sama siswa dan siswi disekolah ini.

Dan alhasil, pasti reaksi mereka gak jauh-jauh dari:

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"T-t-t-tau!"

"TEMY, KANKY, DAN GARY?"

"PREMAN BERSAUDARA ITU?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N**

Yaaa saya kembali! Pengen banget bikin sesuatu tentang Sand Siblings setelah lihat gambar mereka di Naruto OVA yang temanya high school itu, saya lupa episode keberapa dan apa judulnya /plakkk/ Sumpah, culun banget si Gaara disitu! Mana pendek lagi wakakaka *disabaku* Bagi yang belum pernah liat, coba aja liat di cover image fic ini. Sebenernya itu gambar sand siblings, tapi sayangnya kankuro sama temarinya kepotong jadi yang keliatan cuma si gaara XD

Btw, menurut kalian fic saya kali ini gimana? XD Jujur, saya ngeliatnya rada aneh gini *pundung* Okelah kalo begitu, saran, kritik, dan lain-lain saya tunggu di kotak review! XD

Last but not least,

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
